Amy's Changed Life
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE Amy is now 18 years old and still chasing her beloved Sonic, but what happens when she makes a plan to get Sonic to admit his true feelings. Couples: MAINLY Sonamy,SOME Crails and Jave.
1. AMY'S PROBLEMS

Me: Hi guys its me again

**Me: Hi guys its me again!**

**Jet: Oh yippee**

**Me: Shut up and just say it**

**Jet: Whatever, Candy doesn't own me, Wave, Storm, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic, we belong to Sega.**

**AMY'S CHANGED LIFE**

**Chapter 1: Amy's Plans**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, but to a certain pink hedgehog it wasn't. The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose. Yes it's the young hedgehog we all know, that follows the world's famous Sonic the Hedgehog everywhere. Even though she is now 18 years old, more curvier than Rouge and Wave put together, and wears a red tube top with a pink heart in the middle, short faded blue shorts that roll up at the bottom, red and white Nike sneakers, and her same red hand band. Plus her hair is now down to her lower back. "Here we go again, another boring day, maybe I'll just go shopping with Wave, Rouge, and Cream today instead of chasing and bugging that annoying hedgehog," said Amy. _Did I just call Sonic annoying? Oh well, _thought Amy. Then Amy started to dial Wave's number. **RING….RING…RING**

Wave: Hello?

Amy: Hey Wave! It's Amy! You want to go shopping today?

Wave: Love too! See yah at the mall, at original meeting place right?

Amy: Yah! Ok, well I'm going to call Rouge and Cream, and see if they want to come too.

Wave: Ok! Bye. rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Amy closed her cell phone and then called Cream.

Cream: Hello?

Amy: Hi Cream!

Cream: Hi Amy!

Amy: Would you and Cheese like to meet me, Wave, and Rouge at the mall?

Cream: Love too! See yah there. rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Amy hung up again and called Rouge, who also agreed to come.

Me: So how was it?

Jet: Please READ AND REVIEW!

Me: Why you acting scared Jet?

Jet: Cause Shadow's still in the hospital, thanks to you!

Me: Well he shouldn't have bugged me like flies.

Jet: There's fly buzzing around your head.

Me: What!? (Takes out a bazooka and starts shooting at fly) DIE YOU DANG FLY!

Jet like I said please read and review, HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THAT THING CANDY!!


	2. THE MALL AND PROBLEMS

Me: Hi guys its me again

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 2.**

**Wave: Candy doesn't own Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Jet, Tails cough Shorty cough, Cream, and me, we belong to SEGA!**

**Chapter 2: The Mall and Problems**

After Amy met Wave, Cream, and Rouge, they went shopping for five hours straight so far. **(Who would've guessed?) **Hey guys, who want to get some Mc. Donalds, asked Cream? Uh have you ever seen the movie Super Size Me Cream, asked Wave? Yah, my mom made me watch it, said Cream. Oh how about Taco Bell asked Rouge? Had tacos last night said Amy. Let's just go get some milkshakes, suggested Wave? Sounds good said Amy.

**MEANWHILE AT THE FOOD COURT:**

Sooooo Sonic, how's it going asked Jet? Well if you really want to know, Amy didn't chase me this morning. Wow said Tails! That's a miracle exclaimed Knuckles? I KNOW RIGHT, said Sonic!

**MEANWHILE JUST ARRIVING AT THE FOOD COURT:**

Wave stopped dead in her tracks. What's wrong Wave, asked Rouge? Jets here, along with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shorty! Let's just ignore them said Amy! WHAT!? Don't bug them I have a plan.

OK! Just let them be; besides I'm too hungry to care! Whatever said Rouge.

**MEANWHILE AT SONIC'S TABLE:**

Wow uh Sonic, you might want to hide suggested Jet! Why Jet asked Sonic? Because Amy's here! Please don't see me, Please don't see me, complained Sonic. Amy and gang just walks right on past and up to the counter. _Did she just walk right passed me without looking! _Now I'm surprised said Sonic confused. DUDE SHE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU said Knuckles. **(Obviously) **I know Knuckles, I know, said Sonic upset.

**Me: So how was it? **

**Wave: read and review**

**Me: You're better at this than Jet **

**Wave: I know right?**

**Me: RIGHT!**


	3. LOVE HIM ANYMORE OR NOT

Me: Okay here's Chapter 3

**Me: Okay here's Chapter 3!**

**Storm: Yah go Chapter 3!**

**Me: Since I know Storm's dumb and skills S.U.C.K. I'll do the disclaiming.**

**Storm: Wh. Wha. What! Su su su SUCK!**

**Me: Yes now I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to SEGA! Except for the Geigo gecko, he belongs to Geigo.**

**Storm: What's SEGA?**

**Me: I'm just going to start the chapter.**

**Chapter 3. LOVE HIM ANYMORE OR NOT**

Oh My God, exclaimed Rouge. What asked Wave, Amy, and Cream? I just saved a bunch of money, by switching my car insurance to Geigo! Then the Geico gecko pops out of no where, that's correct because here's her report, he said. Ahhhhhhhh a talking gecko Amy screams as she sends him flying through the air with her Piko Piko Hammer. I will get you, you dang hedgehog, the gecko yelled as he flew over all the tables and landed on Sonic's table. Ha Ha Ha now that was crazy said Wave laughing her head off at Amy's dumbness. Yeah now tell us what you were going to tell us in the first place said Cream to Rouge. Ok, ok said Rouge getting over her laughing attack, anyway Sonic looks so upset it's not even funny! Really!?, exclaimed Amy. So that's your game Amy, playing hard to get, said Cream. Exactly, now you guys still in? Yah! Huh wait, we don't have to play hard to get do we Amy, asked Cream? No just me, said Amy. Oh, ok, I'm in. Then they ordered their milkshakes. Amy with strawberry, Cream with chocolate, Rouge with vanilla, and Wave with blueberry.

**Meanwhile At The Boy's Table**

Sonic threw the Geigo gecko off of their table and into the trashcan. Sonic was watching Amy the whole time. Dude, even if she looks at you, she'll start thinking you trippin on her man, ya know what I'm sayin, said Knuckles. Knuckles, quit trying to talk like you're a dang pimp, and he's right Sonic, she's gonna start thinking you're stalking her, said Jet. Well we all know for sure, he's not going to go raiding Amy's underwear drawer, cough Jet cough, said Tails. DON'T BRING THAT UP, yelled Jet.

**Meanwhile At The Girl's Table**

What are they talking about over there, asked Wave worried about Jet because they just heard him yell.Who knows said Amy. Well let's just go back to shopping, suggested Rouge. Can't, gotta go help Mom, said Cream. I gotta go see yah, said Amy also leaving. Bye said everyone going their separate ways.

**Me: How was it?**

**Storm was sleeping.**

**Me: Wake up!**

**Storm: Fly at over your head!**

**Me: What!? (Pulls out a flame thrower shooting at fly) YOU'LL DIE THIS TIME! (Accidentally put Storm on fire.**

**Storm: Hot Hot Hot**

**Me: Please read and review (shoots Storm with water gun and kills fire)**


	4. LATER THAT NIGHT

Me: Okay here's Chapter 3

**Me: Yah go me Chapter 4!**

**Knuckles: Yippee**

**Me: Say it **

**Knuckles: What that you're a fly murder**

**Me: You can't call me a fly murder because I haven't killed those dang pests yet, and I wasn't talking about that!**

**Knuckles: Candy doesn't own any of the characters, they belong to SEGA!**

**Chapter 4: LATER THAT NIGHT**

SONIC'S HOUSE

Sonic was on the phone with Jet.

Sonic: So Jet did you ask Wave?

Jet: No I'm too nervous.

Sonic: You're too nervous to ask her about Amy.

Jet: Oh about Amy, I thought you were talking about me asking Wave out!

Sonic: (slaps his head) No! Now did you ask her about Amy?

Jet: She said she doesn't know what's wrong with Amy.

**Jet's Flashback**

**Hey Wave! Oh hi Jet! What's wrong with Amy! Nothing why? You're lying Wave. Ok, Ok, she's playing hard to get. Wow! Now that's interesting. Don't tell Sonic! Why not! Because then it will mess everything up! Ok, Ok, I won't tell him! Oh thanks Jet you're the best, says Wave hugging him, making him blush. I know, I know right! Oh shut up and remember DON'T TELL SONIC!**

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Sonic: Jet? Jet? Jet! You there?

Jet: I go to go see yah!

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

DANG IT!, yelled Sonic frustrated! I know I'll call Amy!

RING…RING…RING

Amy: Hello?

Sonic: Hi Amy it's me Sonic!

Amy: Oh! Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Amy, you mad at me?

Amy: No, but why did you ask that?

Sonic: You didn't chase me this morning, so I became worried.

Amy: Well I just quit chasing you because I got a job, (obvisiously lying) and also I already agreed to go to the mall with Wave and them.

Sonic: But, you didn't even look at me, at the mall, at the food court.

Amy: You were at the food court, I didn't even see you!

Sonic: Didn't I just say that?

Amy: I wasn't paying attention, Oh crap I got to go see yah bye!

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sonic: Uh, Bye!

Dang he yelled frustrated again

**Me: Please read and review!**.


	5. THE CHASE IS ON

Me: Here's chapter 5

**Me: Here's chapter 5!**

**Storm: yah but don't burn me this time**

**Me: Well that fly was bugging me**

**Storm: Candy doesn't own any of the characters in this story they belong to SEGA!**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: The Chase is On**

Sonic was on his daily morning run. This isn't fun without Amy, he said to no one in particular. Then his hopes rose when he saw who was sitting on her favorite bench. Amy shouted Sonic. Amy rose her head to see Sonic running towards her. _My plans working perfectly. _Good morning Sonic, said Amy cheerfully. Good mornin Ames, said Sonic happily. So you on your daily run, asked Amy. Yah, but what you doin here, asked Sonic. Well I'm supposed to meet Cream here, said Amy. Oh! Speaking of Cream, has Charmy or Tails asked her out yet, asked Sonic? Charmy yes, Tails no, said Amy. What was her answer to Charmy, asked Sonic. She said, but Amy was soon interrupted by her phone ringing. **Ring…Ring….Ring **Hang on a sec, said Amy to Sonic. Hello? Oh you can't make it? Too bad! Yah that's okay, Bye! (That was all Amy) Who was that, Cream, asked Sonic. Amy nodded. Well got to go see yah Sonic, said Amy. Amy wait, yelled Sonic. Yes Sonic, asked Amy. Ummmm will you go on a date with me tonight, asked Sonic. Sorry got to work tonight, lied Amy. What about tomorrow, asked Sonic? Can't visiting my brother, lied Amy again. Um Wednesday, he asked again. Visiting parents grave with brother and Candy, again lied Amy. Thursday asked Sonic. Work again, lied Amy. Friday? Helping Vanilla at daycare center. Saturday? I have to tutor and I have to work, she lied again. Sorry Sonic, but I booked, she lied for the last time. So see yah Sonic, yelled Amy running off waving. DANG yelled Sonic having everyone look at him after yelling it. Hehehe, laughed Sonic nervously. Then he ran off to Tail's workshop. Sonic knocked on the door when he finally arrived. Hello Tails? Then he heard someone say Tails someones at the door. Sonic's eye went big. _Why is Cream here, and is this the reason for calling Amy. _Who cares he heard Tails say. Then Sonic looked into the living room, just to see Cream and Tails kissing.

**Me: So how was it?**

**Storm: How weird, too much love.**

**Me: Shut up Storm.**

**Storm's eyes get big**

**Me look at what he's looking at.**

**Me pulls out machine gun: DIE FLY shoots at fly and misses. DANG!**

**Storm: Please read and review, comes out of hiding place.**


	6. GIVE UP SONIC

Me: Here's chapter 6

**Me: Here's chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the rest of the characters, they belong to SEGA**

**Chapter 6: GIVE UP SONIC**

The next week after Sonic got rejected by Amy, he saw her again. Heya Ames, said Sonic running towards her. _Here we go again_ thought Amy. Oh! Hi Sonic, said Amy. Are you free tonight, asked Sonic? Yes, but I wanted to just stay home tonight, sighed Amy acting tired. Well maybe, we could hang out at your house, for the date, suggested Sonic. Fine, but it's just a friendly hangout, not a date, fake scolded Amy. DANG! Why can't it be a date, asked Sonic? Because, I can't get too caught up in dating, with my hectic schedule, lied Amy. Okay I can get over it just being a hangout, sighed Sonic. _Why can't it be a date, and why won't she accept that I'm attracted to her? _thought Sonic. Great, exclaimed Amy. What time should I be there, asked Sonic? Whenever you feel like, said Amy. Can I just walk you there, asked Sonic? I guess sooahhh, Amy was stopped short by Sonic picking her up bridal style. How about we walk my way, said Sonic. Whatever, said Amy getting over her shock. Here we go, exclaimed Sonic, taking off running at the speed of sound.

**Meanwhile With Everyone Else at Sonic and Tail's Hideout**

Jet, Wave, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles were talking about Amy's Plan. So how much longer until Amy gets Sonic to confess, asked Cream? I say give it two more days, said Wave. I don't know, Sonic being Sonic, it will probably be another week, said Jet. I GOT AN IDEA, yelled Knuckles. Wow the red mutt can think, said Wave sarcastically. Shut up Wave, and Knuckles what is it, asked Rouge. What is what, asked Knuckles? YOU'RE PLAN YOU IDIOT, yelled Cream. Everyone looks at her. What, asked Cream. Anyway we know that Cream and Tails are together right, asked Knuckles? Yah, said everyone. Well, how about we set Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream on a double date, exclaimed Knuckles! That just might work, said Wave.

**Me: Please read and review**


	7. PLEASE BE MINE

Me: here's chapter 7

**Me: here's chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and other characters, they belong to SEGA**

**CHAPTER 7: PLEASE BE MINE**

**AMY'S POV**

Sonic and I just arrived at my house. When we got there I said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." "How about we start, hanging out now, since you said whenever I felt like it," said Sonic. "Whatever," I said annoyed (fake) and then we walked inside after I unlocked my door.

**End of POV**

**"**So what do you want to do," asked Amy. "What movies do you got," asked Sonic. "Look at that bookshelf over there," said Amy pointing left at the bookshelf filled with movies, right next to her huge, flat screen TV. Sonic walked over to the shelf and picked up a movie called Scary Movie 4. Then Sonic walked over to Amy and showed her. "Can we watch this one Amy, I always wanted to see it," said Sonic with puppy dog eyes. "Yes we can watch Scary Movie 4," said Amy as sweet as she could. Then Amy took the movie and put it on. Then she sat down, with Sonic sitting down right next to her, so close that they were practically touching. _Any closer and I'll have to get mean,_ thought Amy. _Maybe I should move over a little bit, but I also have to tell my true feelings before I lose her forever, _thought Sonic. "Hey Ames, I need to tell you some…., but Sonic got cut off by Amy's phone ringing. "I'll be back okay," said Amy as she walked away into the kitchen to answer her phone. _Dang, it's probably Wave and her bad timing, _thought Sonic irritated.

**Meanwhile with Amy in her Kitchen.**

"Sorry am I interrupting your little date," asked Wave. "Yes, kind of," said Amy irritated. "Sorry, but Knuckles came up with this really awesome plan," said Wave excited, on the other end of the phone. "Wave, you don't understand, but I not going to do that plan," said Amy. "But why Amy, it's not like I don't have any dating experience, because I do, that's why I'm Jet's girl," said Wave. "You don't understand Wave, Sonic was about to tell me something," said Amy disappointed. "Oops, just tell me how it goes later on okay," asked Wave? "Okay I'll call you later, bye," said Amy as she hung up. Then Amy walked into the living room just to see Sonic sleeping peacefully, (faking it) on the couch. "Pour thing," said Amy not catching on to his plan, as she was reaching her hand down to rub his head, only to have it caught by Sonic. Sonic then opened his eyes and pulled Amy down, and crashed his lips on hers. _I can't believe it, Sonics kissing me,_ thought Amy. _She tastes like vanilla, thought_ Sonic still kissing her. Finally Sonic pulls away and says "I love you Amy and I always had." "Oh, Sonic, you know how long I've waited to hear that from you, and besides you already know I love you too," said Amy, who then crashes her lips on Sonics for their second true kiss.

**Me: Please read and review!**


End file.
